


In Search of Privacy

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Harry is in search of some privacy and thinks that he’s found some.  Draco knows otherwise.





	

Harry stuffed his invisibility cloak into his bag. It was almost curfew and he would need it coming back. He stuffed the Marauder’s Map in his bag as well. He didn’t need to give his friends a fool-proof way of finding him. He stalked out of the dorm room and ignored the calls of his name as he stomped through the common room and out the portrait hole.

Harry Potter got absolutely no privacy. No matter what he did, where he went, the places he tried to hide. It didn’t matter. No privacy was to be found for him.

He couldn’t even find privacy in his own bed half the time, with the way Seamus was throwing himself at him. Harry wondered yet again if he should just take Seamus up on his offer. It would likely prove to be less frustrating at least, in more ways than one, if he just gave in.

But he didn’t want Seamus. He wanted . . . well, he didn’t really want to think about who he actually wanted. That was a frustrating pastime as well.

What Harry really wanted was some freedom, some privacy, a chance to be alone, and an opportunity to be himself without anyone harping on him. So he was off in search of a place. The owlery was out—too many people popping in to mail letters. The Astronomy Tower was definitely out—everyone knew that was ‘the’ place to go. Room of Requirement had been discovered and that was quickly becoming even more popular than the Astronomy Tower, if a little more elusive to obtain. 

Chamber of Secrets? Certainly only a few people knew about it. And he was definitely the only person who could open it in the first place. As long as no one came into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and saw the opening, he’d be in the clear. And still no one ever went in there as far as he knew. Besides, even if they saw the opening, they wouldn’t likely go down the tunnel.

The place was kind of creepy though and would definitely require some clean up, but _kind of creepy_ didn’t really cover the reality. He had some awful bad memories of that place. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea after all.

But then where could he go?

What he wanted was freedom—freedom to be who he wanted to be, freedom from prying eyes, freedom to simply have a good wank if he wanted to without being bloody interrupted. 

Harry headed outside. He usually felt the most freedom when he was flying and started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. He didn’t have his broom with him and didn’t even feel like flying actually. Besides, if he was up in the air, surely someone would spot him—and send him back to his dorm after giving him detention for being out after hours. He just wanted to find a little peace and quiet. 

He started to climb up the stairs into the Gryffindor stands but then thought better of it. He slipped through the shadows arriving at the stairs to the Slytherin section instead. Surely no one would come looking for Harry Potter in the Slytherin cheering section?

Hopefully no one would be searching for him at all, but he could never know for sure when his friends especially would decide he needed watching again. Sometimes it was nice knowing they cared for him so much—other times it was bloody annoying.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Harry paused and looked around. The box-like structure with its waist high walls would actually shield him from any prying eyes from the castle, and anyone who might be walking on the ground. Only someone out flying would be able to see him and no one would be out doing that at this late hour.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. This place would work. While it afforded him a bit of protection, at the same time it was open to the sky and the night air. 

He climbed to the top row and dropped his bag carelessly on the bench beside him before flopping down on the bench. He leaned against the back wall and stretched his legs out in front of him to rest on the bench seating of the next row down. 

Harry sighed in content as he gazed up at the stars. He could truly get used to this.

~*~*~*~

Draco was aimlessly wandering the hallways, bored with absolutely nothing to do. He could be off studying, and in fact probably should be, but he was tired of it and needed a break. He wasn’t hungry at all and refused to go to the kitchens with Crabbe and Goyle and watch them stuff their faces yet again.

Deciding he might as well head back to the dungeons, Draco spotted Potter walking down the main staircase. Draco slipped back into a shadowy alcove and pulled the hood of his school robes up over his tell-tale blonde hair. He’d been thankful more than once for the hoods built into their regular robes, as his hair would always give him away otherwise.

Potter glanced around once at the empty Entrance Hall before cracking open the main doors and heading outside. It only took a split second before Draco decided to follow him. 

Some stealthy spy work was more than a suitable way to pass some time, especially if it involved spying on Potter. Draco’s evening was looking up after all.

Draco could see Potter slowly walking to the Quidditch pitch but couldn’t understand why he’d be going there. It was getting close to curfew and the boy didn’t even have his broom with him.

Draco briefly admired the fact that the raven haired boy blended into the shadows well without even trying. He certainly didn’t need to put his hood up like Draco did. Draco shook his head to clear it of the odd thoughts.

Hesitating, Draco had to decide if Potter really was heading to the pitch or not. Making his decision, Draco detoured around to the other side, coming at the pitch from the opposite direction as Potter.

He swiftly climbed the stairs to the Slytherin tower and slipped into the little known observation box on the far side of the stands.

Draco didn’t know exactly who had made this special little room, but whoever had tacked it on to the Slytherin stands had made it possible for the Slytherins to easily spy on the other house teams while they practiced Quidditch. In fact, the room had exactly seven chairs, perfect for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team to sit back and watch unobserved.

It was quite the handy little room and Draco had often come here when he just wanted to be alone for awhile. He had no idea what the spells were or how the magic worked. All he knew is that he could see out and around him on all sides, but no one on the outside could see the room or anyone inside it. It also allowed sound to enter, but not to leave the room.

Yes, it was a nice little room and Draco was going to use it to his advantage at the moment to see what Potter was up to. Pulling back his hood, Draco peered around the pitch trying to locate Potter. Finally he spotted him standing at the bottom of the stairs near the Gryffindor stands.

Draco watched with growing confusion as Potter stepped away and started slipping through the shadows coming in his direction. Moments later he could faintly hear the quiet footsteps starting up the stairs of the Slytherin stands.

Potter hesitated again at the top of the stairs and Draco blinked in surprise to see Potter break out a satisfied smile before making his way to the top row of seating and sprawling out comfortably.

Now what was he supposed to do? Draco was essentially trapped there until Potter decided to move again and Potter didn’t look like he was planning on leaving any time soon.

Draco didn’t really mind so much, as he was confused by the other boy’s behaviour. Deciding he might as well make himself comfortable, Draco turned one of the chairs around so he could easily watch Potter and settled himself in for however long he would be there.

~*~*~*~

This was perfect, Harry thought. Then he looked around again. Maybe not exactly perfect. He took out his wand and cast a few spells on the Slytherin stands. Now it was perfect.

If anybody thought to come up here for any reason, they’d decide they had somewhere else to be. Any sounds Harry made couldn’t be heard outside of the stands now, and a complicated little disillusionment spell made it look like the stands were empty if you weren’t in them.

Harry had thought he was happy with his find before, but now he felt even more secure that he was alone, and would remain alone. And to prove it . . .

Harry shouted. “Ha! I finally found a place to be alone!”

He returned his voice to normal. “Merlin, I hate being Harry bloody Potter all the time. Everyone following me everywhere. Never any privacy.”

He leaned back against the wall again and stared up at the dark sky. “They all think so many different things about me. Some think I’m perfect and can do no wrong. Ha! Shows how much those people know about me. Some think I’m going to go mental at any moment because they actually know my history.”

Harry snorted loudly. “And wonderful, here I am talking to myself. Wouldn’t that just make them worry more.”

He lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

~*~*~*~

Draco watched with interest as Potter set the charms around the stands. He was thankful when he realized the charms included his little room as part of those stands. Draco could still see and hear everything.

He had to admit that Potter was good, though. If Draco hadn’t managed to get up here first, he never would have been able to find him.

Draco started when Potter suddenly shouted into the quiet night air, and then smirked as he realized that Potter thought he was truly alone. So much for what Potter knew. 

His smirk fell from his features though, as Potter started talking. Draco frowned as his mind began to process exactly what Potter was saying. Potter hated being himself? 

It seemed he and Potter were on the same page after all, with some things at least. Potter didn’t believe he was perfect like so many people thought. Was Potter’s history really so bad that his friends worried about his mental health? Draco wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, but the boy seemed perfectly sane to him. 

He seemed a little obsessed about this finding privacy idea, but that was about it as far as Draco could tell. And Draco had to admit Potter was rarely ever seen alone. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Potter by himself.

Draco shifted a little uneasily. Actually, Potter wasn’t even alone now, even though he thought he was.

He gladly shifted his attention outwards when he realized Potter had started grumbling to the stars again.

~*~*~*~

“And bloody Seamus,” Harry grouched. “You’d think I looked like some sex god, the way he acts. Can’t even find any privacy in my own dorm.”

Harry let his gaze travel around the stands and a soft smile ghosted over his features. “No, I’m definitely not the sex god of Hogwarts.”

~*~*~*~

Draco wanted to know what was up with Finnigan. What was the Irish boy doing to upset Golden Boy so much? Another thing he didn’t feel like admitting, but the Irish lad might actually have at least a couple of brain cells if he thought Potter looked like a sex god.

Interesting that Potter didn’t seem to see himself that way, but Draco did. He used the Golden Boy term because it irritated Potter to no end, but Draco also had his own personal reasons for calling him that.

Draco’s eyes widened slightly at the implications of Harry looking around the Slytherin stands with that soft smile and he _really_ wanted to know who Potter thought was the sex god of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~

Harry’s features hardened again. “Maybe all the attention wouldn’t be so bad if any of it was actually _real_.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at his perceived injustices. “The only people who have a clue as to who I really am manage to worry themselves sick over me.”

He mimicked Hermione’s patronizing tone. “Harry, I know it’s hard for you, but you’re never going to find someone to treat you the way you want if you don’t even get out there and start dating.” It was ridiculous how much she was hounding him about it.

“Merlin, I hate when she talks to me that way,” Harry muttered. “Sorry, Hermione,” he suddenly shouted. “Unfortunately, for once you don’t have a clue.”

He went back to muttering again after his outburst. “No one has a clue who it is I want. Doubt they’d believe me even if I told them the truth.” Harry snorted. “They worry about me going mental as it is, they’d really think so if they knew who I thought about while wanking.”

He sighed heavily. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not being fair to her. She’s really just concerned that I’ll slip into a depression. She knows how hard the last few years have been for me and really just doesn’t like seeing me so lonely. She just wants someone who’ll make me happy. I think Ron feels the same way, for that matter.”

~*~*~*~

Draco flinched when Harry commented on none of the attention being paid him being real. Not much about the way he treated Harry was real anymore. That wasn’t what Harry was referring to, Draco knew, but it made him wonder.

He snorted when listening to Potter mimic Granger so perfectly, but he had to admit that his friends seemed to truly care for him. Everyone in the school knew how loyal Granger and Weasley were to Potter.

Draco listened with rising interest about Harry’s potential . . . love interest? Inspiration of wet dreams and wanking? It was yet another question that Draco _really_ wanted the answer to.

~*~*~*~

Harry slowly relaxed in the peaceful silence of the Slytherin stands. Again, his gaze drifted around the stands with a soft smile on his face. Why were all the good looking boys in Slytherin, he wondered. Then he grimaced. That wasn’t true either, now was it?

~*~*~*~

Draco wanted to know what the hell Potter was thinking about. First he smiles looking around the stands and then his face twisted up in a horrible frown. Draco snorted. Potter was probably thinking about all the ways that he could insult the Slytherins. But the frown?

~*~*~*~

Harry allowed his thoughts to drift to the platinum blonde Slytherin. Who cared what all the rest of them looked like, no matter what house they were in?

For once Harry could take his time pleasuring himself, secure in the knowledge that he was truly alone and no one would be disturbing him. He slowly undid the fastenings of his robes and spread them open, not bothering to take them all the way off. At least not yet.

~*~*~*~

Draco was staring, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what Potter was up to now. Why the hell would he be taking off his robes? Up here, of all places?

~*~*~*~

Harry was still reclining against the back wall, legs propped on the bench a step lower in front of him. Closing his eyes, he stretched his hands out until his fingertips touched his knees. Lightly touching his jean-clad thighs, he slowly began running his fingers up, lightly tracing the hard muscles.

He ignored the growing bulge and pressed the heels of his palms into his hip bones, pushing down with a little pressure against his groin until the heels of his hands were pressing against the crease where groin met thighs, fingertips playing lightly over inner thighs.

Easing up, Harry’s fingers began trailing further up his body as he imagined that it was someone else’s touch. Fingertips slid over hard stomach muscles, making them twitch slightly in response. Up over his hard chest, tapping lightly at already hard nipples and eliciting a slight whimper of anticipation.

~*~*~*~

Draco was beginning to think he must be hallucinating. Or someone had cast some spell on him that would allow him to see what he wanted to see. There was no way that he was watching Harry Potter begin to pleasure himself, right in front of him. But then Draco had to remind himself that Harry Potter didn’t know that Draco Malfoy was watching him, either.

Draco’s already half-hard cock sprang fully to life as Harry whimpered. Gods, Draco wanted to hear that sound again. He swallowed hard, eyes remaining fixated on Harry—Potter.

~*~*~*~

Harry continued the light touch up his chest, hitting the bare skin of his neck and arching his head back slightly. One hand remained resting at the hollow of his throat, fingers delicately stroking the warm skin as the other hand continued its path, ghosting over his jaw, up the smooth skin of his cheek, across his eyes, the lashes fluttering against his fingertips. Trailing down, Harry ran his middle finger across first his top lip, then the full bottom lip before pulling down lightly on that lower lip. His tongue darted out, flicking at his finger.

Harry wondered what Draco tasted like. What it would feel like to kiss the other boy. How it would feel to have Draco’s hands making him believe he was being worshipped.

As Harry’s fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he let his thoughts wander to what kind of lover Draco would be like. On the one hand, he could easily picture Draco being rough, simply taking what he wanted. Harry’s cock twitched. That wasn’t an unappealing prospect.

On the other hand, Harry could just as easily picture Draco worshipping and treasuring something, or someone, that belonged to him. Harry moaned, the thought of belonging to Draco coinciding with his palms brushing against hardened nipples as he worked the buttons on his shirt.

Rough or gentle, Harry had no problem with the thought of belonging to Draco Malfoy. He pushed aside the thought that here he was, pleasuring himself, and would never actually belong to the blonde Slytherin.

~*~*~*~

Draco wondered if he was slowly going mad. Whether it was hallucination, spell, or reality, he was still going mad. This was quickly becoming absolute torture, in more ways than one.

He desperately wanted to be out there with Harry, and that was definitely Harry and not Potter out there now. He wanted to be the one worshipping that body.

Oh, Merlin, how could Harry handle being so bloody damn slow? Draco wanted more. He wanted to see more, hear more, and he desperately wanted to feel more. He also wanted to stuff his hand down his own trousers and wrap his fingers around his already aching cock. He restrained himself, for the time being, eyes glued as toned, golden skin and dusky nipples were revealed.

Draco moaned and really wasn’t sure he was going to be able to restrain himself for long. If he couldn’t touch Harry then he was damn well going to be touching himself—and soon.

~*~*~*~

Harry tugged the hem of the shirt from his jeans and pushed the shirt to his sides, oddly thankful he had worn a button down. He hadn’t had to move from his reclining position so far, and he was quite enjoying the relaxing calm and didn’t want to ruin it by having to move to shed robes and shirt.

He moaned lightly as the cool night air washed over his overheated skin. Already he knew his cheeks were flushed and he was feeling warmer with each passing minute. But now the cool night air felt incredible against his skin, causing his nipples to peak into hard buds.

He ran his palms across his stomach and up his chest, skimming over the hardened nipples and gasped at the jolt of pleasure that coursed through him. Unable to resist any longer, he tweaked and pulled and pinched, groaning deeply. It felt incredible.

~*~*~*~

Draco began quickly undoing the fastenings on his robes. He was far too hot wearing them, and he sure as hell wouldn’t need them for what he was planning on doing. Standing, he drew in a sharp breath as the new position tightened his trousers around his erection.

Wrenching his robes off impatiently, he tossed them carelessly onto one of the other chairs before deftly undoing the button and zip of his trousers, and breathed a slight sigh of relief when his cock wasn’t being pinched uncomfortably any longer.

With barely a moment’s hesitation, he pushed trousers and boxers to his knees before sitting back down. He had to take his eyes off of Harry for just a moment as he bent down to swiftly remove his shoes and socks and kick his trousers and boxers all the way off. 

He fully intended to be comfortable and not distracted by his own clothing by the time Harry got to that hard bulge in his jeans. Eyes focused again on Harry twisting his nipples and groaning, Draco tweaked his own through his shirt, his own groan escaping his lips.

Draco was extremely thankful he couldn’t be seen or heard as he deftly undid his shirt buttons and tossed it aside as well. Now he was fully naked, sitting at his own private viewing of Harry Potter pleasuring himself. The only thing better would have been if he was out there with Harry, but he’d settle for this. Settle. Ha! This was a fucking dream come true and there wasn’t much ‘settling’ about it.

~*~*~*~

Harry palmed his erection through his jeans, groaning to finally have at least a little pressure applied, not that it was actually helping to relieve the aching feeling.

He toed off his trainers, letting them fall to the other side of the bench with a thump. Suddenly moving swiftly, he undid the button and zip on his jeans and lifted his hips, pushing down jeans, boxers and snagging his socks all at the same time, leaving him naked from the waist down and half naked from the waist up.

A delicious shiver flowed through him as he reclined back, appreciating the cool night air once again. As well, enjoying the feel of the forbidden of being naked outdoors and in the Slytherin stands.

His lips curved into a small smile as he stretched. There was something to be said for being exposed like this, where he was currently, as opposed to being hidden behind his bed curtains. Wanting, needing, to take it that step further, Harry stood and finally shrugged out of his robes and shirt. He tossed the shirt aside with his other clothing but laid the robes back out where he’d been sitting.

Stretching out again, gloriously naked and feeling decidedly wicked, Harry shivered once again at the thrill.

~*~*~*~

Draco was forced to remind himself that Malfoys didn’t drool. That was so far beneath them, it wasn’t funny. Oh gods, no. It wouldn’t be funny at all if Harry was beneath him—it would be fabulous, sensual, and erotic—it would be many things, but definitely not funny. Draco was seriously losing his ability to focus and think coherently.

Draco hadn’t wanted anyone more in his life as he currently wanted Harry. Draco had known Harry was gorgeous. He’d known that he called Harry Golden Boy for reasons other than he implied. He’d also known that Harry had a nice, lithe body usually kept hidden by his school robes, or often by overly baggy clothes, for some unknown reason.

But now the sight before him. All that golden skin. How could he have that golden skin _all_ over his body when he was always covered by robes and baggy clothes? Draco decided then and there he’d love to see how Harry dressed over the summers. 

And that cock standing proudly in a nesting of dark curls. Draco reminded himself again that Malfoys don’t drool. He could see precome glistening on the tip, moonlight catching the liquid and highlighting it.

That lightly muscled body was being casually displayed for Draco’s viewing pleasure. Harry had stretched, unconsciously displaying it to perfection and was now just lying back for a few moments, doing nothing but smiling dreamily.

Draco realized that his hand had automatically reached down for his own cock, and unlike Harry’s idle hands at the moment, Draco’s got to work, unable to stand this slow torture that Harry was putting him through. 

Draco snorted lightly, thinking that Harry was doing this to him, but hadn’t touched him, looked at him, and didn’t even know that Draco was there observing him. 

As Draco slowly stroked himself, his other hand alternating between fondling his balls and tweaking his nipples, he watched avidly as Harry began to move again.

~*~*~*~

Bringing his hands to his shoulders, Harry began to slowly glide them down his body, pausing to tweak nipples for a few moments before moving on. He needed more now.

He skipped over his erection once again though, hands sliding up and down his inner thighs. He moaned at the light contact, imagining a lover’s touch. Imagining Draco’s touch. 

He hissed as he finally brought one hand to squeeze his balls, the other squeezing around his cock. Relaxing his grip, Harry stroked a few times. Then he swiped his thumb across the head, gathering the precome and hissing again as he did so.

He brought his thumb to his mouth, darting his tongue out to taste his own fluids before sucking his thumb like a baby, making sure he didn’t miss any of his own juices.

~*~*~*~

“Oh gods, Harry,” Draco moaned.

Draco was about ready to lose control. He had been stroking his own cock faster, smoothing the leaking precome over the head and using it to make his strokes smoother. 

He watched with hooded eyes as Harry first brought his thumb to his mouth. As he watched Harry suck on his thumb, his only thoughts were imagining Harry sucking on his cock instead. A few quick, hard strokes later and Draco was shooting come all over his hand, stomach and chest, crying out Harry’s name.

His eyes had closed automatically and now they shot back open, not wanting to miss anything that Harry was doing.

Draco consoled himself that he’d come before Harry, with the knowledge that he had visual and auditory help with his wanking that Harry didn’t. Besides, he was pretty sure he could get another go around out of this.

~*~*~*~

Suddenly Harry grabbed his bag, pulling it close and rummaging in it hurriedly. Finding what he wanted and clutching it in his hand, he shoved the bag away again, not particularly caring that some of the contents spilled. He couldn’t really give a fuck at the moment if an ink pot was spilling red ink further down on the bench. In fact, he found it kind of fitting that Gryffindor red was staining the Slytherin stands.

He slid down the wall slightly until his arse was practically hanging over the edge of the bench he was now half laying on. A little uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. Pulling his legs back, Harry planted his feet at the edge of the lower bench in front of him. His knees automatically bent in this new position and he allowed them to fall to either side, effectively spreading himself wide.

He felt totally reckless in this position. It was far better than what he could achieve in the limited privacy of his bed.

The cool night air was felt once again, as Harry focused on the gentle touch on his cock, balls and arse, caressing every inch of his exposed skin. He gloried in the discovery of this new arousing atmosphere.

~*~*~*~

Draco was not surprised that he was hardening again, even considering that he’d come such a short time ago. His breathing hadn’t even returned to normal, and already it was quickening again at the sight of the display Harry was putting on for him.

“Oh, fucking hell, Harry,” Draco murmured to himself. “Who knew the Gryffindor Golden Boy could behave so wantonly?”

~*~*~*~

Harry squeezed some of the gel-like substance from the tube he’d snagged from his bag, thankful he’d remembered to toss it in there along with the Marauder’s Map and invisibility cloak before he’d left the dorm.

He smoothed the lube onto his erection, groaning with pleasure as his hand slid easily up and down his length. He kept his motions relaxed and easy for the moment, wanting to prolong his pleasure as long as possible. He didn’t have moments like this every day.

He switched hands and reached with his already slickened fingers behind his sac and stretched to press his fingers against his puckered hole. 

“Oh gods,” Harry groaned loudly as he pressed his index finger inside.

He spread his legs even further apart, giving himself as easy access as possible. He slid his finger slowly in and out, matching the pace of his other hand stroking his cock. With barely a pause, he added his middle finger.

Harry keened wildly, his cries echoing in the night air, as he found and stroked against his prostate. His preference might have been to have Draco filling him and fucking him hard, but this felt incredible all the same. He could at least imagine that it was Draco fucking him rather than his own fingers.

Through his haze of pleasure, Harry realized he could shout Draco’s name all he wanted to here, and had absolutely no reason to hold back.

~*~*~*~

Draco was sure Harry must know he was there and was intent on driving him absolutely insane with desire. Not giving a fuck that’d he’d come once already, Draco began stroking his cock in time with Harry’s movements. This was the most erotic display he’d _ever_ witnessed. And he’d thought he’d wanted the Golden Boy before. That was nothing compared to his desire now.

Draco watched Harry’s fingers slip into that tight arse and he wanted nothing more than to shove his cock in instead. He briefly considered actually announcing his presence, but didn’t dare. Maybe he’d approach Harry later, but he wasn’t going to do anything that could jeopardize the show he was receiving.

~*~*~*~

“Oh, Draco,” Harry moaned, pace of both hands quickening.

~*~*~*~

Draco froze for about five seconds. Long enough to register that Harry was actually moaning Draco’s name as he stroked his cock and fucked himself with his fingers.

Once again, Draco thought about stepping out of the room and showing himself. But there was still no guarantee that Harry would allow Draco to fuck him. So instead, Draco’s hand picked up the pace again, matching his strokes to Harry’s and panting heavily. He bit his lip hard to keep his own groans to a quiet minimum. He was damned if he wanted to miss any exclamations, sounds, and all of sudden most importantly—names—coming out of Harry’s mouth.

~*~*~*~

“Please, Draco,” Harry gasped, eyes tightly closed, completely caught up in pleasure, desire and fantasy. “I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Harry was breathing hard, his movements faster, harder, and more urgent. 

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “I’m going to . . . Draco . . . oh gods, Draco!” Pressing hard against his prostate, Harry shot pearly streams, shouting out Draco’s name.

~*~*~*~

Draco’s own cock spew forth once again as he imagined his cock buried in Harry’s tight arse. He collapsed boneless back into the chair, feeling overwhelmed and totally sated at the same time. He’d just had the best fuck he’d ever had—without actually fucking the other person. It was quite the novel experience.

But to hear Harry shouting out his name as he came . . . yeah, it was quite the novel fantasy fuck.

~*~*~*~

Harry felt absolutely incredible, totally relaxed for the first time in ages.

Not feeling ready to go back to his dorm, and not even feeling like getting dressed yet for that matter, he idly picked up the Marauder’s Map that had spilled out of his bag earlier when he was searching for the lube.

Finding his wand where he’d set it, he tapped it to the map and muttered the password to the protected document. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He figured he might as well take a look and see who all was out tonight and how difficult it was going to be for him to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

Automatically he searched out his current location first and his eyes widened. Harry blinked furiously at the map, trying to make sense out of what he was seeing.

“Draco Malfoy,” he whispered, tracing his finger over the name, still not believing it.

But the map never lied.

Ever so slowly, Harry lifted his gaze to see beyond the map, and looked in the direction where the map said Draco Malfoy was. Harry skimmed the area with his eyes and still didn’t see anything.

“Draco?” he called hesitantly.

~*~*~*~

Draco was beginning to panic. He’d been curious when he saw Harry pick up the old parchment. He’d been puzzled when Harry said his name while looking astonished at whatever he saw on the parchment. He’d begun to be alarmed when Harry looked directly where Draco was now, sitting frozen in his chair.

Now Draco was downright panicked because Harry was calling his name, somehow seeming to know that he was there.

~*~*~*~

Harry knew he should be feeling furious, but he still hadn’t quite grasped that Draco could have been here all along.

His mind whirling in confusion, he wasn’t even consciously aware of the fact that he was still naked as he stepped down the stands to the spot where the map said Draco was. Tentatively reaching his hand out, it hit something solid and a door materialized before him. Although it felt solid, it looked more like something that had been disillusioned. He could see it when he touched it, but the image was still wispy.

Very slowly, he slid his hand down to the door handle and opened it.

His eyes goggled when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair in a small room, stark naked and clothes strewn about. Draco was looking horrified at having been discovered and was sitting their unmoving, staring wide-eyed back at Harry.

“Draco?” Harry asked unbelievingly.

“Um, yeah, Harry?” Draco said in return, not at all sounding like himself.

Harry tentatively took a step into the room, allowing the door to shut. The sound of it closing startled him and he turned quickly. Only to goggle some more at what he saw. Now that his eyes weren’t on Draco, he realized the walls were invisible and he could see everything outside the little room.

Most importantly at the moment, Harry could clearly see all of his clothing and things he’d left at the top of the stands.

“Oh, Merlin,” he said weakly.

Harry turned back to face Draco and swallowed hard. “You’ve . . . you’ve been here the whole time?”

Seeing no way out of it, Draco slowly nodded his head, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come.

Instead, Harry stumbled over to the nearest chair and practically fell into it, his legs not wanting to support him any longer.

“Draco,” Harry said his name and then stopped. He had no idea what to actually say. He was still feeling pretty numb as his brain tried to wrap itself around these revelations. Then there was the fact that Draco was sitting directly across from him sans clothing—that fact wasn’t helping Harry regain his equilibrium.

~*~*~*~

Draco was feeling shocked that Harry had discovered him and he was no less panicked about what was going to happen now, but he’d known all along that Harry was there and overall needed far less time than Harry to recover from the shock.

His mind shifted to wondering how the fuck he could fix this. If he’d wanted Harry to know he was there, he would’ve gone out there and told him when he was calling out his name in passion. 

He didn’t think Harry was going to be particularly pleased to find out that Draco had been spying on him, especially when he’d made it so clear that he’d been happy to finally find some privacy. 

A rare emotion for him, yet Draco still recognized the bit of guilt twisting in his gut. He could only take that guilt so far though, because he sure as fuck didn’t regret witnessing everything he’d seen and heard tonight.

He swallowed hard. He really hadn’t intended to be discovered here. He’d planned on going back to his dorm and trying to figure out how to get into the good graces of his Golden Boy. Being caught here was _not_ the best way to get in good with the Gryffindor.

~*~*~*~

“Why, Draco?” Harry asked plaintively. “I really thought I was alone this whole time.”

Draco looked at him helplessly, having no idea what the hell he should say. 

Harry’s face began to look a little angrier. “Just once I wanted some time to myself. Everyone’s always constantly following me about everywhere, no matter where I go. You followed me, too, didn’t you?” He was shouting now.

He waved his hand expansively around them. “This is your own perfect little spying booth, isn’t it? You somehow got up here ahead of me and shut yourself up in here so you could spy on me and maybe dig up some juicy gossip about me that you could spread around the school. Or maybe you thought you’d be able to get me in trouble somehow. Either way works right into the way that you’ve always treated me.”

He could feel tears forming and stopped his ranting abruptly. He wasn’t sure if they were angry tears or tears of humiliation and frustration. He supposed it didn’t really matter, because no matter the emotion behind them, he didn’t want to give Draco the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“You fucking bastard,” he spat venomously. “You happy now that you got your gossip?”

Although he was still confused, he was feeling more angry and hurt now. With all the emotions swirling through him trying to gain dominance, it didn’t even register with him that there must be a reason why Draco was sitting there naked, just as he was. All Harry knew was that he himself was now standing there in a fighting stance—without a stitch of clothing—shouting at Draco—and about ready to cry.

He spun abruptly to leave the room, but Draco finally moved and jumped up to grab his arm. 

“No!” Draco shouted.

“Let me go,” Harry demanded. “You’ve got your fucking gossip, now leave me alone.” Tears were starting to overflow and he refused to turn back and face Draco. He tried wrenching his arm free, but Draco was having none of that and only tightened his grip. Harry learned in that moment that it’s really difficult to fight an opponent effectively when you absolutely do not want to turn your face towards them.

“Harry, wait. Just hear me out first before you go,” Draco pleaded.

“Don’t you think you’ve fucking humiliated me enough already for one night?” Harry shouted, still refusing to look at Draco. “You’ve got enough on me now to last you for quite awhile I’d think,” he said bitterly.

“Heh, haven’t you figured out yet, that I’m as naked as you are?” Draco asked dryly. “You could easily start feeding the rumour mills, too.”

Harry stilled. No, that fact hadn’t actually sunk in. He’d definitely noticed the blonde was naked, but hadn’t thought beyond that fact. 

He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, desperately trying to wipe away the evidence of his tears. Unfortunately, it didn’t much matter when Draco stepped around to stand in front of him.

“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry,” Draco said, reaching his hand up to Harry’s cheek to brush away his tears.

Harry stared at him blankly for several seconds until Draco began fidgeting nervously. “Who the fuck are you?” Harry asked suddenly, sounding far more confused than angry.

Draco glared at him irritably. “You know who I am.”

Harry took a step backwards, away from Draco and away from the door, and stared at Draco in bewilderment. “I thought you were Draco Malfoy,” Harry said, his eyes travelling over Draco’s nude form.

Draco quirked an eyebrow as Harry’s breath hitched. Harry flushed for the first time since he’d discovered Draco here. 

He swallowed hard and looked away. “The Draco I know doesn’t call me Harry,” he said quietly. “He isn’t concerned about me or my feelings, and he sure as hell doesn’t ever tell me he’s sorry. And he doesn’t go around naked, throwing his clothes about haphazardly to get wrinkled or dirty,” he added, flicking his gaze back to Draco for a moment, before looking away again.

Draco snorted and pointedly ran his gaze up and down Harry’s body. “Yeah, and the Harry Potter I know doesn’t generally run around confronting people naked, doesn’t call me Draco and doesn’t do things like get himself off in the Slytherin stands while shouting my name.”

“Oh gods,” Harry said miserably, backing away further to collapse into the chair again. “You really saw everything.” He leaned forward and dropped his head in his hands, not so much trying to hide his nudity, he was far beyond that at this point, but trying to hide his face and his humiliation. 

Draco knelt down before Harry, trying to get him to look at him, but not daring to touch the other boy. “Yes, and I heard everything. It’s because of the things you said when you first got here that I’m saying sorry. You’re not likely to believe me, because Merlin knows I’ve never given you any reason to, but I’m sorry that you didn’t actually have the privacy that you’re obviously craving so much. I have absolutely no intentions of spreading rumours around school about you.”

Harry kept his head lowered and didn’t say anything. 

Draco took a deep breath to fortify himself for what he wanted to say next. 

“Harry, I feel a little guilty about spying on you tonight, but not as guilty as I should,” Draco admitted quietly. 

Harry lifted his head to glare at Draco a moment before dropping his head again.

“I don’t feel guilty because I’ve . . . well, I’ve kind of liked you for awhile now.” Draco’s cheeks flushed at this admission. 

Harry’s head snapped up, and he stared at Draco. “What kind of game are you trying to play now?”

Draco swallowed audibly. “Um, for once I’m not playing one. In fact, I’m feeling quite exposed here. In more ways than one,” he said wryly.

Harry didn’t dare look down and besides, he was actually more interested in the other way Draco was feeling exposed at the moment. He kept his eyes locked on Draco’s face.

“Draco?” Harry asked, wanting Draco to explain.

Draco grimaced. “This isn’t easy for me, you know?”

Harry simply nodded.

Draco sighed heavily. “I’ve kind of liked you for awhile, but with our history there wasn’t a chance in hell you were ever going to give me the time of day, let alone anything else. One thing I’ve learned tonight, is that I really don’t seem to know nearly as much about you as I thought and I’d like the opportunity to change that.”

Then Draco smirked, regaining his confidence. 

Harry blinked at the recognizable Draco coming back. 

“Anything _mushy and girly_ aside, I think you’re fucking hot,” Draco said, still smirking. “I call you Golden Boy all the time because I know it pisses you off, but every time I say it, all I can see is that gorgeous golden skin of yours.”

He raked his eyes over Harry’s form. “And, oh gods, I’ve gotten to see it _all_ tonight. Do you know how hot you looked tonight pleasuring yourself?” he asked, not expecting an answer from Harry. “I fucking got off twice from just watching and listening to you.”

“Twice?” Harry breathed, blinking furiously at Draco’s words.

“Yes, twice,” Draco said ruefully. “I know, you only got off once, but you just didn’t have the visual stimulation that I did.”

Harry looked at him, trying to take all this in. “Um, so what are you going to do now then?”

Draco’s uncertainty returned and he tried to turn the tables. “What do you want?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I thought you said you heard everything.”

Draco glared at him. “I got the message that you’d like for me to shag you,” he said irritably. “But what the fuck do you want beyond that?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Are you really suggesting we could have something beyond a shag?”

“Well, yes,” Draco said quietly. Then he smirked. “Are you suggesting we can at least have the shag?”

Harry stared at him blankly for several long moments, and then suddenly burst out laughing. “This is absolutely the most ridiculous and crazy conversation. We’re both sitting here stark naked in some kind of . . . spy tower or something. Earlier today we were fighting over who knows what. It doesn’t matter because we tend to fight simply for the sake of fighting and don’t really need a reason anymore.”

Still smirking, Draco was nodding in agreement to everything Harry was saying.

So Harry continued. “And we’re sitting here tip toeing around each other trying to figure out if we could actually have a relationship together. The only real question seeming to be whether we just shag or . . . um, well, I don’t know exactly what the other option is.” Then he shrugged. “Or actually, I guess one option is just to go back to the way things were.”

Draco looked slightly panicked. “No!”

Harry eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. “Draco? You really mean this, don’t you? You’re really not just trying to trick me or something?”

Draco shrugged uncomfortably, not used to baring deeper emotions. “I guess I’d just like to have a chance with you. I know it would take some time for me to earn your trust.”

“So could we be . . . like a real couple?” Harry asked quietly. “I mean like everyone knows and it doesn’t matter if someone catches us snogging?”

“I don’t really know how our friends or the rest of the school would handle us going from enemies one day to a couple the next, but I’d actually like the opportunity to find out if it meant I could spend some more time with you,” Draco said quietly.

“You know this is absolutely crazy, don’t you?”

Draco smirked. “Yes, you’re Harry bloody Potter and I’m Draco bastard Malfoy and I’m fairly certain this is the first truly civil conversation we’ve ever had.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, Merlin! All these years and all we had to do to have a pleasant conversation was get naked.”

And Harry got to see Draco truly laugh. And smile. At him. Harry was mesmerized. Right or wrong to start a relationship with Draco Malfoy, Harry wanted it more than he ever did.

Harry reached forward and settled his hands on Draco’s shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his former arch rival. Draco met him halfway and in short order they were devouring each other hungrily.

Draco pulled Harry down out of the chair and fell backwards with Harry on top of him. Hands were everywhere, touching, exploring, roaming over heated skin.

“Please fuck me,” Harry pleaded.

“Where you were,” Draco gasped out between feverish kisses. “I want to take you just like you were.”

Harry’s eyes glazed over even further and he shoved off the ground, tugging Draco up with him. Together they hurried up to Harry’s spot at the top of the Slytherin stands and Harry quickly sprawled out in the same position he’d been in earlier. 

Only this time, Draco was there. Preparation was quick and easy after Harry’s earlier activities, and their groans echoed back to them in the night air as Draco pushed into Harry. 

It was just like they’d both imagined, but so much better. Draco knelt before Harry, thrusting into him hard and fast, and Harry’s legs were wrapped tightly around Draco, urging him on. Draco leaned over, nipping and biting, licking and kissing at exposed skin. Harry’s hands fisted tightly in Draco’s silky hair, one more way to urge Draco to continue. 

When Draco fisted his erection, Harry let loose another keening cry and it wasn’t much longer before Harry erupted, pulling Draco’s release from him as well. They collapsed—exhausted, sweaty and sated. 

Once they’d managed to pull themselves together again, Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance. “So you know this privacy issue you have?” 

Harry looked at him curiously and gave a slight shrug. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that I have my own room down in the dungeons,” he drawled lazily.

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Perfect.”

~~Finite~~


End file.
